Death of a murderer
by murai-sakura
Summary: the story about how battousai became kenshin himura (COMPLETE)
1. The death of a murderer

This is gonna be my very first samurai-x or kenshin himura fic. I love the red haired boy but it's just too bad they never show it on television again. That's why I kind of forgot it, but anyways, hear is my ficcie about Kenshin himura.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't won any of the samurai-x characters and I never will.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Death of a murderer  
  
Kenshin's p.o.v  
  
Long ago, there was a warrior, someone with red hair like fire and wild eyes that could pierce trough someone's soul. His name was Battousai.  
  
Battousai was a legend. Yes, he was a legend but he was a killer, someone who killed people for no particular reason.  
  
And there was something that really frustrated him. He knew so many things, he understood almost everything and it looked like he could read someone's thoughts. But there was one thing he couldn't understand love.  
  
What was love for him? Love's the funeral of hearts and an ode for cruelty when angels cry blood on flowers of evil in bloom.  
  
Only,.... there was one girl, but she meant nothing to him, that is, that's what he thought.  
  
Battousai was a legend and a wanderer, but even wanderers needed a place to stay, so he stayed with her.  
  
It was a warm and comfy house, the girl was a great cook but he never said a word to her. Nothing good that is.  
  
One day, when he went out to fight again, the girl was worried, like he cared.  
  
When he came back, he had a scar, not that deep but it would be there for life. Nothing bad really, only that night...  
  
That night, the girl came to him and saw he was sleeping, she noticed the scar and wanted to touch it, only she wasn't aware how alert Battousai really was.  
  
As soon as the girls hand touched Battousai's skin, the red-haired man jumped up and attacked the girl with his sword. She could've been killed but she wasn't.  
  
Many days past by and Battousai started to trust her more and more, but deep in his heart, he thought of himself he was weak. Weak enough to trust someone and week enough....to care.  
  
One day, Battousai went to fight again and the girl followed him.  
  
She had fallen in love with the warrior. The man who could wield a sword like it was absolutely nothing at all. He who could master many techniques. If only...  
  
If only he didn't used them to kill, everything would have been so much nicer. If only he wasn't scared to do good and turned himself to evil.  
  
Then she saw how Battousai started to fight again, but she couldn't bare to see him slaughter another man, another fighter.  
  
She jumped...  
  
She jumped in between the man and Battousai, if only Battousai had opened his eyes but...  
  
He had killed two people at the same time. The fighter and the girl he loved.  
  
Love is the funeral of hearts and an ode for cruelty when angels cry blood on flowers of evil in bloom...  
  
His sword was full of blood, his loved one was dead and he was alone again.  
  
To mark the cruel deeds he had done, he cut the allready excisting scar with another one, making the scar x.  
  
But the girl didn't dye for nothing. No, she had made Battousai realize, there was more then being a slaughter. There were people to care about, people and famillies to protect.  
  
It really had hit him.  
  
So he started to travell again.  
  
But from the moment he opened his eyes and saw the girl at the edge of his sword. That's when Battousai died.  
  
Yes, Battousai the slaughter was dead....  
  
And kenshin himura was born.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I'm sorry it was so short. But hey, short story's can be pretty good too right? Well, not this one.... but anyways, please review, I really like reviews, flames are welcom too cause I really don't deserve anything els but I wanna thank Kat for all her help.  
  
^_^x 


	2. The birth of a hero

Hey everybody. Look, some people thought the first chapter was a chapter to continue, and normally, I wouldn't continue it, but now I will and people.... this is my last chapter, don't expect another one, cause after this I will really quit.  
  
Disclaimer: forget it, not again  
  
Now what should I title it?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The birth of a hero  
  
Yes, Battousai was dead but the legend still went on.  
  
The man that once called himself Battousai now called himself Rurouni Kenshin, it was a new name for a new life to begin.  
  
The scars on his cheek were covered. Kenshin hoped no one would recognise him, too bad they did. Some people new, but they let him go.  
  
No one realized yet he had changed. He became someone els.  
  
There was only one thing that didn't change and that's that Battousai and Kenshin were both wanderers. Both travellers who let the faith guide them in their extreme violent life.  
  
After the tragic incident with the girl, Kenshin didn't wanna stay somewhere els so he just kep on going....  
  
....until he heard a noise coming out of a building.  
  
A quik peek inside made him realize this was a fighting dojo but wath really amused him was that a girl was leading it.  
  
Unfortunatly, Kenshin wasn't sneeky enough, a kid named Yoshi noticed he was standing by the door.  
  
He was pilote and that's why he asked the traveller who he was.  
  
Kenshin smiled at the boy. Rurouni Kenshin was his answer and he wanted to continue travelling.  
  
But suddenly, some little children were walking in front of his feet.  
  
This was sooo cute, Kenshin just smiled sweetly at them.  
  
He never realized this was the beginning of the rest of his life.  
  
This was where he would start doing good and this was the place he would get his griends. And those friends would be there to be protected, and to protect. The birth of Rurouni Kenshin was a great chapter in the book of life.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Really short, I know, but I had to write it, I can now write another fic in peace.  
  
Please review  
  
And this is the last chapter!!! 


End file.
